


You Won’t Believe the Dream I’ve Had

by DWEmma



Category: Merlin (TV), You Me & Them (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Newhart final episode rip off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: Lauren has the craziest dream. And Ed was in it. And he was king!Basically I’ve Newharted the pilot of Merlin. And I’m not sorry.
Relationships: Ed Walker/Lauren Grey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	You Won’t Believe the Dream I’ve Had

"Chandelier!" Lauren screamed, as she popped up in bed, bracing her arms above herself, smacking sleeping Ed in the face. 

“Wh-what? Chanda...Darling, we don’t have a chandelier. It’s a modern house,” Ed mumbled, coming to. 

“It was falling on me.”

“The chandelier we don’t have, and certainly wouldn’t keep above our bed if we did? You were having a nightmare.” he chuckled, “Come here. Cuddle in.” He wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and pulled her down into a cuddle with her resting on the side of his chest, and kissed her lightly on her forehead. “I’ll keep you safe from falling chandeliers, ceiling fans, any and all ceiling related household items. Go back to sleep.” And he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. 

“No I was...” she began to say when she realized he was falling asleep. “Ed, wake up, you won’t believe the dream I just had.”

“It’s three in the bloody morning, Lauren. Can you tell me about it when we wake up?”

“We are awake.” 

“Oh you know what I…”

“I might forget about it by then.” She swatted at his chest with her hand. “And before you say ‘More’s the pity,’ you were in it, you know.”

“Was I the one who cut the chandelier down?” 

“No. I think you were king,” she mumbled, in a pretend sleepy voice. “Well, good night.” 

“Well you’re not falling asleep just as I’ve been coronated,” he complained, shaking her a bit. “Now I want to know more.”

“Fantastic,” Lauren said, and popped out of her fake drowsy act, propping herself up on his chest so she could better see his face. 

“Well?”

“Well, you were wearing a crown. And all sorts of drapey medieval robe things. Some sort of studded brown leather em, shawl?” 

“Shawl?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I don’t know how to describe it. It went around your upper body.”

“I looked good?”

“Actually you looked a bit, well a bit fat.”

“Fat! I don’t think so.” 

“I don’t think you were actually fat. Lots of unfortionate layers, chainmaille and such. But you looked powerful.”

“Well I am the king. Apparently.”

“I assume so. The crown bit, that seems to indicate royalty, right? Oh and the fact that everyone was calling you ‘My Lord.’”

“Ooo, say that again?” Ed grinned, reaching up to tickle Lauren’s ribs. 

“My lord,” Lauren intoned through her giggles, and then fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

“What did I call you? Were you my servant tasked to do my every bidding?” 

“You wish. You called me Lady...Lady something. Doesn’t matter. The point is I was a Lady.”

“Did we shag?”

“No. It was all very proper. You did kiss my hand, though. That was quite sexy. And I think that I kept going on about your remarrying in a sexy way. It’s all sort of falling out of my brain. The dream would have been completely gone if you’d gotten your way and gone right back to sleep.”

“More’s the pity,” Ed said, dryly. 

Lauren swatted him in the nose. “Uh, King. You can probably lord that over me for a while, yeah?”

“Oh you better believe I’ll make use of this,” he grinned up at her. 

“I remember you said to me, you said ‘You will not deny me,’ and I said I was saving myself for the next night. It was quite flirty, but it was about...it was about singing. Oh I remember! I was going to sing. And I did! It was lovely! I was a really good singer.”

“Well now we know it was a dream.”

“Behave or I won’t tell you the ending,” she pouted at him. 

“Oh do go on. Not like I could stop you.”

“Not that you’d want to.” She leaned forward over his mouth and brushed her lips over his. “All right, where was I?”

“You were singing. But don’t...don’t feel the need to recreate that moment.”

“I was singing. It was in some other language. It wasn’t, well it sounded a bit Irish, and a bit Welsh...I don’t think...it was lovely though. Like an aria or something.”

“You were singing a bloody aria? And then the chandelier fell on you? How dramatic.”

“No. Then everyone fell asleep.”

“You were that dull?”

“No...it was...I think it was magic. They all fell asleep. Including you. You had cobwebs growing across your...and that’s when, well that’s when the chandelier fell. And I woke up.”

“Crazy dream. Must have been all the vindaloo you ate at supper.”

“Must have been.”

“But I was king. I can live with that. I think I’d be a good king. Just. Kind.”

“You are king, Darling. King of Walker’s Wheels.”

“I don’t get a crown, though, do I?”

She yawned a ferocious yawn, and then settled herself into the crook of his arm, nuzzling her nose against his side, causing him to grin. “You must have some Christmas Crackers in storage somewhere. You can wear one of the paper crowns tomorrow.” 

“Will you call me ‘my lord’?” 

“Not outside of the bedroom I won’t,” she said, her voice getting quieter as she drifted off to sleep. “Oh I remember something else. I wanted to murder your son and only heir.” And with that, she drifted off the sleep, snoring slightly. 

“You what?” asked Ed, now fully awake. But she was so asleep she didn’t hear him. Sound asleep, as if by magic.


End file.
